Immortal Love
by Nitro Sky
Summary: Professor Layton chooses puzzles over people. This is a prompt that I filled for the "Professor Layton Fan Meme" in Livejournal.


Some people ask me why do I like puzzles so much.

The answer is simple.

Puzzles can be exciting as sex, the thrill of what the result would be if I solved a riddle can be never compared to any woman. You have to use all your senses to predict any possible result, you feel tense and your heart accelerates, oh yes.. And what about when you solve the puzzle and your answer is correct? Don't you feel a tingling sensation that runs through your body then something like a sugar rush that makes you explode in joy deep inside? It's like an orgasm! But without dirtying yourself of course, a gentleman has to be always clean and proper at any moment.

Another good thing about puzzles is that they never die, they are always there.

**_EVERYWHERE..._**

_Ready to be solved..._

_So difficult yet so immortal..._

When you lose someone you love you have two choices. The first option would be following that person to their irreversible fate. The second one is to live on for that person's sake since it's what that person would had wanted, but what happens if their memory is still inside you eating every piece of your sanity each minute that passes by? you have to find a way to keep your mind occupied to not do something crazy. A fool would had let himself engulf in the dark cloud of sorrow and end with the misery, but I wasn't that kind of fool... I was the kind of fool that believed that anything had an answer and I wanted all the answers in the world for myself.

Life is short and there's so much puzzles to solve, but at least you have the guarantee that puzzles will always be there because everyday a new puzzle is born within a person. Choosing an attire, searching for a bride, what tea would be perfect for a guest... All those questions are puzzles with abstract answers depending on the circumstances around and who are the ones that question that.

Even if I'm a high educated gentleman with manners, my inner self gets annoyed when I don't have the answer that people would like to hear. People are such selfish beings that only want to hear the answers that they want to hear. What about the truth? Truth can be hurting, but would you live a life full of lies just to listen to things you want to hear? No Sir! That's why I dislike people so much! That's another thing I like about puzzles, because they only need a true answer.

I sound like a lonely man, but that's why I have an apprentice. Why such a gentleman like me that dislikes others so much has an apprentice? Oh the Lord, haven't you figured out? This one was obviously an easy puzzle. I chose Luke because he was a child. Not that I'm an inner pedophile, I would never hurt a child since I was a child before and I know as a fact that children need to remain pure until they reach adulthood. Choosing a child as an apprentice was a difficult choice but it was the correct one. Children are always curious and willing to learn to prove their intelligence to adults. As foolish as it sounds, I find that as the most bright and pure desire in this Universe. A child will always obey an adult and a child would never try to hurt someone else. Pureness, innocence and a bright mind, the perfect ingredients to make a perfect apprentice: That's why I chose my boy.

I have the guarantee that Luke will never leave me as long as I live since I know that I will die first and as long he remains by my side I will keep him safe from danger.

As long as I have Luke as my second half of my brain and my automobile, I will escape from this people and devour all the answers in this world and if some puzzle escapes from my eyes, Luke will devour it for me.

Puzzles in the world, I'm going to strip the answers from you since I've been searching for something immortal unlike love and as long a new puzzle drags my mind away from this rotten reality, my heart belongs to the mysteries the puzzles hide.

I don't need something else...

As long I live this way I, **Professor Hershel Layton**, will be satisfied.


End file.
